Yukiko entremetteuse de couples: Yumi & Prince charmant (humour)
by TheShadow2012
Summary: Tout le monde connait Yukiko, la maman de Shinichi Kudo, une femme cinglée et délirante. Alors qu'elle compte sortir son mari Yusaku de son livre afin qu'il participe à sa gymnastique conjugale, Yumi Miyamoto, la jolie et timide policière vient lui demander de l'aide concernant un homme qui lui plait. Mais il fallait s'attendre au pire avec elle. One-shot comique et délirant.


Toi qui lis ce one-shot, pose le cerveau. Tout est porté en dérision. Pour une comédie, le personnage principal ne pouvait être que Yukiko à mon sens et pour la romance (ce n'est pas du yuri aucune chance), j'ai pensé à Yumi, personnage secondaire qui me fait trop craquer, et ''le prince charmant''.

C'est la première fois que je m'attaque à une comédie ou un délire donc voilà quoi… J'attends des retours avec impatience vu que j'ai pris mon pied à délirer sur Yukiko même si c'est bien plus difficile que d'imaginer un meurtre et que je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer une comédie avant un bon bout de temps.

Comme on peut s'y attendre, il y a des jeux de mots vaseux (voir le premier paragraphe) mais je me suis auto-limité et j'ai utilisé la censure cookie pour que cette comédie/délire reste tout-public.

Bonne lecture !

_**Petit vocable sur Yukiko :  
**_  
_Kiaaaa_ : son de joie lorsqu'elle trouve quelque chose de mimi (j'ai pas osé mettre ''son de jouissance'' ou ça aurait été mal interprété… encore)  
_Mwii_ : approbation avec une tête de Chibi.  
_Gniii _: désapprobation colérique intérieure en mode Chibi.  
_Ka-ching_ : son d'un tiroir-caisse  
_Wataaa_ : Mode destruction Godzilla de Yukiko qu'en a marre

_**Petit vocable sur Yumi :**_**  
**  
_Hiii _: cri de souris.  
_Bong-Bong_ : voir la fin

Petite musique d'ambiance à mettre avant de lire: Benny Hill Theme

« Qui veut retrouver sa jeunesse, n'a qu'à reprendre ses folies. » Oscar Wilde… en pensant à Yukiko

Un peu de folie est nécessaire pour faire un pas de plus. » Paulo Coelho… pour l'histoire de ce One-Shot.

« Yukiko est cinglée, Yumi va déjanter. » TheShadow2012… après relecture, se rend compte qu'il est réellement au fond du trou de la débilité.

* * *

_**Yukiko, entremetteuse de couples:**  
**{Target: Yumi & Prince charmant}**_

Là où Joséphine ange-gardien claque des doigts pour faire un miracle, Yukiko, elle, utilise le fouet. Le geste du poignet ne montre aucune hésitation et fait preuve de fermeté. Elle a de l'expérience et s'y connait parfaitement pour briser des œufs. Une fois, le liquide blanc versé, Yukiko affiche un regard plein de satisfaction. Elle bat le tout avec le fouet. Quel plaisir elle en retire…

Faire la pâte à crêpes est l'unique chose qui réussit à calmer Yukiko Kudo. Cette trentenaire de vingt-sept ans à l'âge mental de dix-sept est frustrée. Elle voulait croquer la pomme avec son mari la veille mais cet obsédé des romans a passé la soirée en compagnie de son amante la feuille de papier.

- Gniii, y'm'énerve, y'm'énerve. Si je veux sa banane, il devrait être partant cet idiot. Et puis il n'a pas son mot à dire de toute manière. J'ai faim, j'ai faim il n'a qu'à obéir. Scrogneugneu, je suis certaine que Ran-chan ou Eri-chan n'auraient pas ce problème, elles.

Le mouvement de poignet aguerri de la belle femme se fait plus vite, plus rapide et bien plus violent au point que le lait manque de se transformer en beurre si la sonnette ne la freine. Elle pose le pauvre instrument de cuisine et part ouvrir, vêtue uniquement de son napperon. Yumi Miyamoto cligne des yeux comme un lémurien devant une noix de cajou en voyant Yukiko ainsi.

- Euh, bonjour Yukiko-chan. Il fait frais aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Yumiiii-chan !

L'actrice la tire à l'intérieur en lui prenant le bras, comme une lycéenne qui voudrait montrer à une amie de lycée le nouveau poster de son chanteur favori.

- Euh, Yu'ko, l'appelle-t-elle par son surnom, tu ne voudrais pas mettre un peu plus que ton napperon ?

Yukiko lui lance alors un regard noir.

- Es-tu en train de dire que ça ne me va pas ? Que je suis vieille ?

La policière régit alors d'instinct.

- Hiiiii. Mais non, ça me plait beaucoup.

- Donc tu as envie de moi ? Miam.

- Hein ? Non, non.

- Donc tu dis que je ne suis pas attirante ?

- Mais si, et je suis sure que beaucoup d'hommes sont à tes pieds.

- Donc je suis pour toi une femme dominante ?

La pauvre Yumi se sent comme un pot de Nutella face à un étudiant, désemparée et sans aucun espoir de s'en sortit vivant. Yukiko tourne autour de la jeune femme comme un vautour autour de sa proie puis se fige dans son dos, approche avec sensualité ses lèvres des oreilles de la jeune femme timide et dans le creux de son oreille...

- J't'ai eue ! hurle Yukiko comme une démente.

L'oreille de la policière bourdonne en même temps qu'elle tombe sur ses fesses par le choc auditif. Elle se souvient que la femme de Yusaku est une vraie gamine mais elle a oublié à quel point.

- Allez, trêves de plaisanteries, dis-moi ce qui t'amène donc.

- Eh bien…

La jolie femme en uniforme joue avec ses cheveux de gêne tout en prenant à son insu un air gaga et ses joues rougissant.

- Je me suis inscrite au nouveau club de sport en salle parce qu'on m'a fait remarquer que j'avais pris un peu de poids et… glups.

Des flammes sortent du regard de l'actrice, un tsunami de rage déferle dans ses cheveux qui se lèvent. Les murs craquellent de terreur. Le ciel s'assombrit et ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol alors qu'elle s'élève telle une sorcière et d'une voix démoniaque, elle demande :

- Quel est l'inconscient qui a osé dire ça à une femme ? Je vais lui hacher ses noix avec une planche à râper et avec un rouleau pâtissier, je ***

[En raison de la grande violence dans les propos de Yukiko et afin de ne pas donner de cauchemars aux membres du sexe masculin qui lisent, pour leur paix nocturne et en raison de la censure pour jeunes enfants, voici un cookie : %% ]

D'une voix toute penaude, comme une enfant qui avoue une bêtise à une Yukiko qui ne tarit pas d'imagination en matière de torture culinaire, Yumi murmure presque inaudiblement :

- Il y a un homme du club qui me plait.

- Kiaaaa ! dit-elle en prenant une tête de chibi et lui sautant dessus. Raconte-moi tout dans les moindres détails. Il est beau, grand, musclé, petit, sérieux, sportif, brun, blond, cheveux longs ou court, moustachu, barbu ou rasé, short ou pantalon ? Dis-moi touuuut !

- Je n'ai pas osé aller lui parler en fait.

-… Déçue.

Sortant de sa bibliothèque, bien après que l'ouragan Yukik… Katrina n'ait explosé dans le couloir, comme il en faut énormément pour faire sortir un écrivain de ses bouquins, Yusaku voit sa femme en tenue d'Eve, avec uniquement un napperon, allongée sur la policière en uniforme. La première idée de sa femme est de lui adresser un regard fantasmagorique pour lui donner certaines idées fétichistes et largement impudiques. Avec une femme très portée sur la chose et une policière toute timide et rougissante, elle s'attend à ce qu'il leur saute dessus, comme tout représentant fidèle du sexe masculin. Mais c'est sans compter l'appel des livres… Il retourne, sans être plus surpris que cela ni intéressé par une symphonie de six jambes au lit, écrire la suite de son roman.

- Je vais définitivement l'attacher au lit ce soir pour le faire sortir le nez de ses bouquins.

- Euh, finalement ce n'était pas grave, Yukiko-chan. Je vais aller… chez le dentiste. J'ai un rendez-vous à prendre pour… mes cheveux. J'ai un ongle cassé… qui a mauvaise haleine.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprête à partir, Yukiko l'attrape par une jambe et la tire comme un sac de patates. Yumi s'attend au pire et racle le parquet avec ses ongles en essayant de résister. Comme un parapluie, Yukiko la met dans le grand et long vase à cet effet puis entre dans une pièce. La policière saisit sa chance et s'apprête à fuir quand trois secondes vingt-sept centièmes et un millième plus tard, la mère de Shinichi en ressort totalement habillée, pour une fois, d'une tenue de sport. Elle a même pensé à la casquette de tennis et le petit bandana autour de la taille. (Note : Ceci est une fiction. La durée minimale pour une femme pour s'habiller est de –Erreur, nombre infini- heures) Yumi est totalement perdue.

- Hey ho...

- Hey ho.

Yukiko attrape la policière et la porte sur une épaule malgré les protestations et sifflote.

- Hey ho!

- Hey ho, on part au club de sport, chantonne-t-elle _On rentre du boulot_.

Dans la rue, les pauvres témoins du spectacle s'écartent sur le passage de Yukiko toute souriante avec son colis qui se débat sur son épaule en gesticulant bras et jambes. En voiture au feu rouge, encore en enquête sans l'ombre d'un doute, Sato et Takagi avec Conan à l'arrière n'en reviennent pas de cette scène. Le trio s'échange un regard perplexe et l'inspectrice préfère griller le feu pour fuir. Qui sait ce qui va se passer ? Les enquêteurs et Conan préfèrent la sécurité. Les tueurs sont bien moins dangereux qu'une Yukiko en plein délire.

Devant le club de sport, Yukiko laisse la policière descendre. Pendant ce temps, cinq hommes blancs bien bâtis dont un noir et un indien entrent. Elle ne résiste pas à baver sur leur sculptural physique et commence à les suivre. Là, c'est Yumi qui la retient par le t-shirt rose.

- On est venu pour moi, je te signale et tu es déjà mariée.

- Meuh, si je ne peux même plus mater, bougonne-t-elle en faisant la moue. Il ressemble à quoi ton prince charmant ?

- Hiii.

La policière se cache derrière l'excentrique trentenaire en un éclair. Yukiko, perplexe, se retourne, et voit entrer dans le club un bel homme blanc moustachu, tout vêtu de cuir noir avec un foulard rouge et un chapeau de cow-boy et des éperons à ses chaussures.

-Mmh, se lèche l'entremetteuse ses babines. Un bel étalon comme ça… Prête à le séduire, Yumi-chan ? Yumi-chan ?

La concernée s'est planquée derrière un débarras à poubelles, recroquevillée et la tête baissée. Elle n'a aucune confiance en elle, bien trop timide et l'exubérance de la femme de Yusaku la tétanise. Elle ne se sent pas capable d'aller dire bonjour à ce bel homme.

- Je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai pris quatre-cents soixante-neuf virgule trente-et-un grammes avec les fêtes et de toute façon je ne suis même pas en tenue de sport.

Comme le Mask, aussi cinglée et hilarante, Yukiko tourne sur elle-même à la manière d'un ouragan, créant un effet centrifuge. Aspirée, la policière se débat dans l'œil du cyclone. Quand Yukiko cesse d'imiter Taz des Looney toons, la policière pousse un cri de souris.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ?

- Eh bien ? Je t'ai habillé avec un marcel blanc qui dévoile ton nombril et avec un col rond qui met ta poitrine en valeur si tu te baisses ou t'allonge sur le ventre et un minishort de sport. Maintenant, tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas entrer et aller le séduire. En plus, je t'ai légèrement maquillée et je t'ai mis un petit plus.

Alors que Yukiko est ravie de son relooking express, la jeune femme pousse un autre cri de souris dans les aigus. Une vitrine de porcelaine fine à l'autre bout de la ville se brise. L'ultrason aigu témoigne de sa réaction.

- Tu m'as mis un string ?

- Pouvoir de séduction, +15 points, jubile la trentenaire adolescente.

- Et d'abord d'où sors-tu ces vêtements, ce maquillage, où est mon uniforme et comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça en tournant autour de moi comme un cyclone pendant quelques secondes.

Yukiko lui adresse un clin d'œil :

- Le pouvoir de l'amour. Allez, va mettre le grappin sur le héraut de l'amour, la pousse-t-elle par les épaules à l'intérieur.

Trainant des talons, Yukiko pousse la jeune femme raide comme un piquet puis lui donne une claque d'encouragement sur le dos en signe d'encouragement. Yumi tombe comme une crêpe devant toute la salle. Elle ne sait pas où se mettre et commence à avoir une lueur d'intelligence en se disant que demander à Yukiko des conseils pour séduire un homme n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. En se relevant, Yumi tente de paraitre au naturel comme si la chute n'avait pas eu lieu et s'installe sur un tapis de course. Elle débute doucement en trottinant et Yukiko se place devant elle, bloquant la vue que la policière avait sur le beau cow-boy qui pratique la fonte avec les cinq hommes entrés précédemment.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire, Yumi-chan ?

- Courir ? C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as trainée au centre sportif ?

-Gniii. Je t'ais trainée ici pour que tu attires l'attention de ton prince charmant, baka. Et hop.

Appuyant sur une touche ou deux, la vitesse du tapis triple en une respiration et de trottiner, Yumi se met à courir comme une dératée.

- Et voilà, et avec moi qui t'entraines, je veux bien parier que tu vas attirer son attention. Allez, on inspire ! On expire ! Les bras plus souples et moins raides, Yumi-chan ! Allez, on remue son petit cul !

Vociférant ses encouragements comme le poissonnier dans Astérix, quelques regards se tournent vers l'ancienne actrice. D'abord de désapprobations, parce qu'elle est aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, les regards se tournent ensuite vers le cobaye qui cache son halètement et court à une vitesse de pointe impressionnante. Comme le bonobo ne mange la baie qu'après qu'un autre bonobo n'en ait mangé, un des clients continue ses étirements à l'élastique pendant quelques minutes, sceptique. Puis en voyant que la jeune et belle femme en minishort et marcel blanc attirant maintient sa vitesse de course affolante, le client avance timidement et s'installe sur le vélo d'à côté. Deux, trois boutons et le client court à sa vitesse mais imite discrètement Yumi, en suivant les conseils hurlés de Yukiko.

Femme d'un détective, Yukiko voit qu'elle a un élève de plus et ne se contente plus d'hurler uniquement sur la pauvre Yumi qui ne court pas à vitesse de pointe parce qu'elle est une sportive de haut niveau mais tout simplement parce que si elle ralentit, la célibataire sait que le tapis va l'entrainer et qu'elle une fois de plus se gameller lamentablement mais cette fois avec fracas. L'autre élève subit alors aussi les ordres sportifs de Yukiko. Tout comme Yumi, l'actrice lui impose une vitesse de pointe.

Avec deux élèves en vitesse de pointe encouragée par la sublime femme, un autre client vient se mettre au vélo à l'autre côté de la célibataire. Puis un autre et un autre. Autoritaire, il ne manque à l'actrice qu'une touche de cuir et un fouet pour donner une impression entre l'esclavage et la domination sadomasochiste. Avec les minutes qui passent et les membres du club qui affluent autour de l'auto-proclamée professeure de sport, c'est tout le club entier et présent qui se met sous les ordres de Yukiko qui se munit d'une corde à sauter comme… d'un fouet. Actrice dans l'âme, la trentenaire allume les projecteurs avant de continuer à entrainer tout ce petit monde. Et c'est parti pour le show…

_(Note : Parodie de la musique Disney de Hercules, Zéro à Héros avec Yukiko en personnage principal. Avec la bande-son et en lisant ces paroles, ça passe mieux que sans bande-son.)_

**MUSES:****  
****C'est géant, Yukiko est dans le vent !****  
****D'allégresse à graisse,****  
****On chante qu'elle est la plus enchanteresse !****  
****C'est une pro.,****  
****L'Hyppolyta du show.****  
****Une folle sacrée qui met toutes les fesses molles KO !****  
****Elle n'est pas garçonne,****  
****...Une barjo, barjo...****  
****Elle tire le banco !****  
****...C'est une Kudo!...****  
****Lui, le héraut qui ne disait mot,****  
****De zéro en héros, Elle a changé sa peau !****  
****Zéro en héros, Illico !****  
****Elle fouette et tous les hommes sont...inquiètes!****  
****Elle frappe les gros sur chaque pot...****  
****...sur chaque dos !****  
****Il pleut un pactole,****  
**** Sur notre idole,****  
****Qui vole vers le monopole !**

**Mais elle ne part pas sans fouet,****  
****Pour s'offrir la graisse et ses merveilles !****  
****Phénomène, la Reine de l'arène.****  
****Oui, pour les sévices,****  
****Elle mérite dix sur dix !****  
****Toute la graisse,****  
****Admire ses biceps !****  
****Pas un gramme de graisse,****  
****Quand ses pectoraux se compressent !****  
****Yukiko est venu, Yukiko a vaincu !****  
****La foule nue l'acclame dans les rues.****  
****Rempli d'esprit, forte et hardie,****  
****De barjo en héros, elle a pas grossie !****  
****Barjo au show, mais qui l'aurait dit ?****  
****Qui sonne le glas du gras ?****  
****C'est Yukiko !****  
****Qui est la sadique, toujours magique ?****  
****C'est Yukiko !  
Est-elle brave ?**

**C'est la meilleure !****  
****Est-elle déjantée ?****  
****Plus félée qu'une cinglée !****  
****C'est Yukiko !****  
****C'est Yukiko !****  
****C'est Yukiko !****  
****C'est Yukiko !****  
****C'est Yukiko !****  
****C'est Yukiko !****  
****C'est géant, Yukiko est dans le vent.****  
****...Toujours impudique !...****  
****Grande Exotique,****  
****...Pas du tout sérieuse !...****  
****Jamais frileuse !****  
****Elle n'est pas garçonne,****  
****...Une Kudo, Kudo...****  
****Soudain Illico,****  
****C'est la photo !****  
****Certains l'aiment trop,****  
****Certains l'aiment chaude !****  
****De barjo au show,****  
****...Yukiko est un numéro...****  
****Un super numéro.****  
****Elle est trop**** !**

Trente minutes, à raison de deux coups de fouets égyptiens par minute plus tard, les sportifs n'en peuvent plus. La sueur dégouline des tenues de sport et tout le monde finit sur le popotin, terrassé mais largement satisfait de l'exercice. Seule Yumi est toujours en train de courir parce que Yukiko ne daigne pas éteindre le tapis roulant. Mais quand le beau cow-boy en sueur passe derrière le tapis, elle appuis sur le bouton off. Comme prévu, la jeune femme choit en arrière. Entrainée par la vitesse, elle fait un bond de cinq mètres en arrière. Yumi atterrit dans les bras du bel homme. A elle de jouer dorénavant, pense la femme de Yusaku. Portée dans ses bras comme le ferait un véritable prince charmant et elle, posant ses mains autour de son coup, la brunette rougit comme une tomate.

- Et bien, mademoiselle, on peut dire que vous êtes bien tombés.

-Euh, oui, merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

- Oh, je voulais dire qu'avec une coach pareille que votre amie, vous avez de la chance.

Yumi ne descend pas des bras musculeux de son prince charmant et commence même à se trouver bien contre le buste carré du moustachu cow-boy.

-Et vous… venez souvent ici ?

- En réalité, non. Je ne suis ici pour un concert et... vous m'écoutez ?

La jeune femme se met à ronronner comme une chatte contre son maitre en se blottissant contre le prince de ses rêves et se laisse même aller à fermer les yeux. Elle ressemble à un petit poussin si mignon que cela fait sourire le cow-boy.

- Comment vous appelez-vous, miss ?

- Yumi ! Yumi Miyamoto !

- Je m'appelle Randy, Randy Johns. Vous me plaisez, Yumi alors je veux vous offrir ceci.

Il la fait descendre de ses bras et pendant qu'il cherche dans son sac à dos, Yumi est en transe, comme sous l'emprise d'un champignon hallucinogène de Mario.  
« Vous me plaisez, Yumi. Vous me plaisez, Yumi. Vous me plaisez, Yumi… » tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Des petits cœurs tournoient autour d'elle et le monde devient rose. Le monde devient réellement rose… Les murs, les instruments de sport, les vêtements, le ciel, le trottoir, le monde devient rose devient la gagatitude de la policière complètement sous le charme. « Kiaaaa » de la part de Yukiko ne fait qu'ajouter du rose à la scène par sa tête de chibi qui trouve son amie trop mimi.

Randy revient alors vers les deux femmes et leur tend deux tickets de concert.

- Tenez, un pour vous et un pour votre amie, je tiens à vous voir ce soir au concert.

Yumi ne résiste pas au sourire Email diamant et accepte ce ''bonbon'' d'un inconnu comme une jouvencelle innocente. Lorsqu'il répond à Yukiko qui demande comment il retrouvera Yumi parmi la foule, il répond « Je vous retrouverai. » et les yeux de Yumi s'éclairent de petites étoiles.

Le soir-même, « Il est l'homme parfait de ma vie. » ne cesse de tourner comme un disque rayé dans la tête de la policière. Yukiko accompagne son amie afin de l'aider encore un peu, et largement pour satisfaire sa curiosité si ses efforts d'entremetteuse seront récompensés par un baiser digne d'un conte de fées. Mais la trentenaire taquin ne cesse d'embêter Yumi en fredonnant _You're the one that I want_ de Grease. Alors que la queue dans laquelle elles sont leur parait interminablement longue par rapport à la moyenne japonaise, elles se demandent bien à quel concert elles vont assister. Mais hormis les initiales VP du groupe sur le ticket et marqué ''le retour des stars des seventies'', rien ne leur permet de deviner. Tout ce qu'elles remarquent est qu'il y a une forte majorité d'hommes accompagnés de leurs camarades de fêtes et quelques femmes par-ci par-là. Pourtant, l'ambiance est électrique. Yumi ne cesse de regarder autour d'elle lorsque la queue avance par intermittences, à la recherche de son cavalier du bal de fin d'études. Puis elle finit par entrer dans la salle de concert.

- J'espère que ton Roméo saura te retrouver comme il l'a dit.

- Mais oui, répond Yumi d'une confiance aveugle. Il nous a donné deux places au premier rang. Il n'y a que les barrières de sécurité qui nous séparent de la scène. A ton avis, il est riche pour donner comme ça deux premières places ?

- Ka-ching ! Euh, je veux dire que ça serait vraiment bien que tu tombes sur un prince charmant qui ait aussi la fortune correspondante.

-… Tu sais que je n'en ai rien à faire de l'argent concernant mes choix d'homme ? Ce que je veux, c'est quelqu'un qui m'aime. Mon ex est le pire échec de ma vie.

-Chut, ça commence.

Sur scène, les projecteurs mettent le feu à la scène, la musique déchire tout et apparaissent un motard, un indien, un flic, un soldat, un ouvrier et le cow-boy de Yumi. Ils se mettent alors à chanter YMCA…

Yumi comprend que les initiales VP signifient Village People et elle se tape la tête contre la barrière de sécurité.

Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong…

Epilogue : Yusaku n'a pas quitté sa maîtresse de la journée. Il ne se lasse jamais de passer ses doigts le long de ses courbes et d'en savourer l'odeur qui en dégage et l'histoire qu'elle en raconte. Mais son idylle avec ses livres ne dure pas longtemps.

-Wattaaa !

Yukiko explose la porte d'un coup de pied, surprenant Yusaku. Chaque pas qui se rapproche annonce la fin pour le pauvre écrivain. Avec ses ongles, elle lui arrache les vêtements d'un geste dévastateur et lui déclare « Tu es à moi. ». Alors, Yukiko se jette sur l'écrivain qui tente de fuir et elle commence par lui… %%

The End

* * *

Note: La parodie musicale est inspirée d'Hercules Zéro à Héros. Je ne possède ni Hercules, ni Benny Hill et encore moins Détective Conan ou les Village people. Malgré l'icône qui a traversé les âges, les Village people ne seraient pas homosexuels (le cow-boy des Village people, Randy Jones, s'est récemment marié à une femme en 2001).Mais pour le caractère fun du récit, j'ai occulté ce fait et je me suis basé sur la croyance populaire.

Note 2 : Ceci est mon premier One-shot et l'histoire s'arrête là mais il fait en fait partie d'une trilogie de One-shot dont le suivant est R_an, conseillère de la princesse Mira_ et le dernier _Ran/Yusaku, Forbidden Fruit._


End file.
